Forgive, sounds good, Forget, dont know if I can
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: first chapter is a song fic. read to learn more dont own the show or song. angel and plot is mine
1. Ran away before your heart breaks more

_you all know I dont own bones if i did i would be with david, and booth and brennan would be together already

* * *

_

Brennan was standing off to the side as the person on stage finished her song. She had been hurt, and this is were she goes when she gets hurt. Little did she know that they were all there with him. She slowly walk on to stage and looked down. She sang the one song she thought showed how she felt. She listened to the start of the music and started to sing.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam and Booth walked in just as she walked on to stage. "That looked like Dr. Brennan." Zach was the first to point out. Brennan had left the lab early that day. Not telling anyone where she was going. She had been upset. Angela could see she had been crying but didnt say anthing. Booth looked up to her then down saying "It is." with sadness in his voice. No one knew what happened between the two. And he didnt what them to know.

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

Brennan soft angel like voice filled the bar. Angela could hear the hurt in voice. She was one of the only people to know that the only time Brennan sang was when she was hurt and didnt know how to fix it, or if it could be fixed.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

**flashback**

Brennan was laying in bed next to Booth. A smile playing on her lips. She felt happy and save with him next to her. She looked over to him and saw him wake up slowly. She loved the way he looked with bed head. When he opened his eyes and saw Brennan his face changed from happness to something Brennan couldnt fingure out. Booth jumped out of his bed and grabbed his clothes putting them on as fast he could. "This was mistake." Was all he said as he left her alone in the hotel room she had for the night when they where out on a case. His next to hers. His words repeated in her head as she got dressed and pack. He was sitting in his room, not knowing she was leaving. She called a cab and left a note on the bed if he came to look for her, knowing he would when they had to go back to the crime scene. It was raining that night when they want so they said they would go back.

Brennan hadnt talk to him since, that was almost a 4 weeks ago. She cryed the whole way back to DC and took a week off. She didnt answer her phone for anyone, or her door. She sat on couch thinking what she should do. She want back to work and sent Zach out with Booth. She did talk to him or look at him. Angela knew something was wrong and found out when she saw Booth with Cam. Brennan them too and that made it worse for her.

**End flashback**

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it_

Booth had talked to Brennan once since it all happened. He asked her to forget what happen. He was with Cam and didnt want her to know. Brennan only nodded and walked from her office leaving him alone. Once out of the office she started crying. She walked from the lab and sat in the gradens and cryed until she saw him leaving with her. Thats why she is here now, singing her heart out, not knowing he was there. They could all see the tears in her eyes as they moved closer to her.

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

Booth felt his heart break hearing this song. He wanted to be with her, but he was with Cam, her boss. He could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes, and the trust he once had in her was gone. He had tryed so hard for years to help fix her only to break her.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

Brennan saw them _him_. She looked at him, not taking her eyes off him as she poured her heart and soul in to the sang. His words repeated in her head again. _"its a mistake. I'm with Cam. I dont love you."_ All at once her heart broke all over. He had tried to make things right, but she wouldnt let him. He was slowly leaving her like everyone did. But she was going to leave before he could.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

Brennan finished the song and ran off stage. Angela, Hodgins and Booth followed. Brennan fall outside and some broken side walk. They had caught up to her. Angela helped her up to find her crying harder then she had ever seen Brennan cry. Brennan hadnr cried like this since her parents and brother left her. Booth came in to veiw and tryed to help her but she back away. "Stay away from me." She hissed at him. Booth looked hurt and back way as Cam walked over to him. Brennan looked over to Cam. "Here." She snaped getting up and handed her an envolop.

"What is it?" Cam asked putting an arm around Booth. "Read it." Brennan said before turning and walking away. She had everything done. She was joining Goodman in Egypt. Cam opened the letter and read it over before reading it out lound to the other.** "I, Dr. Temperance Faith Brennan resign from the Jeffersonian Institution on the day of March first."** There was another letter under it for Booth and he too read it out lound, before reading it over.

**Agent Booth,**

**I am sorry this has to end. I will no longer be working with you, or seeing out side of the work place. I trusted you, like I trusted my parents and Russ, yet I got hurt and you promised you wouldnt hurt me. This will be the last you hear from me. I will be gone and out of DC by the time you know were to look. Brainy and Jasper are sitting on Zach's desk for you. I am giving him my office. Dont look for me. You dont care about me, you said so your self. So I need to let go of you and build up the walls you knocked down. You may not love me, but I love you. Yes, I addmit it. Angela was right. I do, but I hide my feelings because I knew this would happen. You look for me, I will ran. **

**Forever hurt**

**Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan.**

The next day Zach walked into his new office. He didnt want it. Brennan had put his things in there and he moved them out. Angela sat at her desk and cryed. She got and email from Brennan telling her not to look either and that she was never coming back. Hodgins saw it and cryied as did Zach. They all stayed at the jobs because of her. Now she was gone and never coming back. Cam and broken the family up. Cam walked into the office and saw their faces. Knowing what they were upset about she walked away and called Booth telling him to find Brennan and fix what happened or she was going to lose the other.

He looked for months and every time he come close to finding her she ran. Just like she said. Now, almost a year after leaving she sat in her tent in Egypt, knowing he wouldnt look for her there. She cryed looking at photos of her old life. Her sleeping daughter by her side. Angela and the others knew about the sweet little girl. All but Booth and Cam. Booth was one who should know. Brennan set up the video chat and Angela came on with Hodgins and Zach behind her. "Hey Sweetie." Angela said with a sad smile. "We miss you."

Brennan sighed "We miss you too. I think Angel and I might come back to DC." Booth heard this walking into the office. "Mommy. me Au An" then he heard someone say mommy. "what was that?" He asked walking over and saw Brennan holding a tired looking year old.

"Hey baby girl." Angela said smiling. "You want to come and see Auntie Ange?" Angela said laughing now. When Booth saw the little girl his heart nearly stoped. He looked over to Angela, who hated seen him or heard him. He stood and listened. "Bren, you should tell Booth before you come back. He has a right to know." Angela said as Hodgins saw Booth. "No, Angela he doesnt. He doesnt care for me so I'm not letting him care for my daughter." as this was said booth walked into veiw of them all.

* * *

what do you think? Should I keep going ? let me know


	2. Angel is coming home

_you all know I dont own bones if i did i would be with david, and booth and brennan would be together already

* * *

_

_"Hey baby girl." Angela said smiling. "You want to come and see Auntie Ange?" Angela said laughing now. When Booth saw the little girl his heart nearly stoped. He looked over to Angela, who hated seen him or heard him. He stood and listened. "Bren, you should tell Booth before you come back. He has a right to know." Angela said as Hodgins saw Booth. "No, Angela he doesnt. He doesnt care for me so I'm not letting him care for my daughter." as this was said booth walked into veiw of them all._

"Booth." Brennan said in almost a whisper. Brennan looked over to Angela. "What the hell is he doing there?" Brennan said her face showing angry but her eyes hurt. Brennan felt someone tugging on her sleeve and looked down at Angel. "What Baby?" Brennan said her voice becoming soft and sweet as she talked to the little girl.

"mommy, bad wrd." Angel said with a giggle. She giggled Brennan and the others laughed. "Thats right, Mommy said a bad word." Angela said looking at her godaughter. Hodgins looked over to Booth then to Brennan. "We should let you two talk." Hodgins said as he picked his wife up from her chair and pushed Zach from the room. "Bye Dr. B, Bye Angel." Hodgins and Zach as one closing the door behinde them.

Booth took Angela's seat and looked to Brennan then the little girl. "Baby, go play with Dr. Goodman and the twins." Brennan said putting her down and watched her ran from the tent.

"How could you keep her from me?" Booth said with hurt not only in his vioce, but his eyes and face. Brennan sighed licking her lips. She hadnt talked to him in a year and she didnt plan on it now.

"Because she is my daughter. And we where'nt together and to you said it was a mistake." Brennan said with angry. She looked away as Angela came ranning back in. "R. 'Oodm no play." Angel said looking alittle hurt.

"Its ok sweetie. Mommy's almost done, then we'll go back to the digging." Brennan said as a smile appeared on the little girls face. "k" she giggled climbing on to her mothers lap. "Hi." She said seeing Booth. Booth smiled seeing her. She had is hair, but Brennan's eyes and mouth. He waved back.

"I would have say that about my..." Brennan cut him off by putting Angel down. "Go wait for me outside." Brennan turned back to Booth. "She doesnt know who her father is. And she may never know. She has my last name. " Brennan said looking to make sure Angel wasnt listening.

"I dont want her to feel the hurt of not being wanted by her father as I did. So I didnt tell her. She only knows of Angela, Hodgins, and Zach. She thinks they are family." Brennan could see the hurt in Booth eyes.

"Why? I would never have thought my child a mistake, you should have told me." Booth said as he stood. "Well, that goes for you too. You should have told me you were with Cam and I would have never slept with you and get my heart broken. But I'm glad I did because out of all the pain and heartbreak I got a beautiful little girl that I would die for." Brennan said tears in her eyes.

"That night might have meant nothing to you. But it meant everything to me." With that Brennan closed her laptop and walked from the night. Booth walked from the office knowing he should have told her. He walked up to Angela and Hodgins. "When she coming home?" He asked looking them in the eye.

"We dont know what. She'll email me everything I need to know. She's staying with us though until she can get a place close to the lab and big enough for her and Angel." Angela said looking down.

"She's coming back to work here?" Booth said with a small smile. If she was this was one way he could fix things and get to be apart of his daughters life.

"She's working here for months. When Goodman fired Cam Brennan got the spot along with her old job. Goodman and Brennan are very close now. He helped her with everything when she was pregnant. He was there when Angel was born. Along with Us and Zach. Thats when we all took off with out telling anyone for a month. She wanted us there." Hodgins said looking up to Booth.

"Why didnt yous tell my about the baby?" He asked looking from one to the other as Zach came over. "She asked us not too. She didnt want you in her life." Zach said as he stood up from them all.

"Bren cryed everytime we talked on the phone or video chat. She was depressed for months. On sleeping pills and anti-depressants. She got over it slowly. She was about five months along when she finally didnt cry herself to sleep and was of the anti-depressants." Angela said sadly. "Goodman and his wife where there for her. They cared enough about her to help her without knowing what was going on."

Booth sighed as Angela phone went off. "Hey Sweetie." Angela answered. "Tonight, nine. Hodgy and I will be there." Angela was smiling. "Yup. Her room is still the same from the last time. See you soon." Angela hung up to find Booth giving her a werid look.

"The last time?" Booth yelled. "She was here before with my daughter!" He was getting mad that everyone knew his daughter and met her before he did.

"She's not your daughter. She's Brennan's daughter." All three said as one. Angela turned to the other two. "Come on, we need to go out and get ready for Bren and my baby girl to come home." With that they all followed Angela from the lab leaving behind a mad yet sad Booth trying to figer out if he should go to the airport tonight and see her or wait a day.

* * *

what do you think? Should I keep going ? let me know


	3. Forever vulnero

_you all know I dont own bones if i did i would be with david, and booth and brennan would be together already. Angel is mine_

_Forever vulnero- is forever hurt in latin. I dont know if its the right translation. I googled it. _

_"She's not your daughter. She's Brennan's daughter." All three said as one. Angela turned to the other two. "Come on, we need to go out and get ready for Bren and my baby girl to come home." With that they all followed Angela from the lab leaving behind a mad yet sad Booth trying to figer out if he should go to the airport tonight and see her or wait a day._

Booth followed Angela, Zach and Hodgins to the airport that night. Angela knew he was following but didnt say anything to the two men sitting in the car with her. Night was going to be fun and filled with happeness, for most of them. Pulling into the parking lot Booth parked a good ways away.

Brennan's plane had come in a littler then they had hoped. She was sitting in a chair waiting for her friends. Angel's and her bags sitting on the floor in front of them and the little girl sleeping in her arms.

"SWEETIE" Could be heard though out the airport as a very happy Angela ran over to her friend, who she hadnt seen since Angel was born last Christmas. Brennan smiled as she slowly got up from her chair and walked away from her bags to meet her friends.

Angela high pitched voice and woken Angel up from her sleep. Once she saw Angela the tiredness that was once in her eyes was gone and fought to free herself from her mothers arms. Brennan put her down as she walked over to Hodgins and Zach and hugged them both. "It's good to see you again Tempe." Said both men as they hugged their friend for the first time in a year.

They had started calling her Tempe when she leaved and they would go visit her. Booth wasnt too far behind watching this. Angel hugged all of her 'family' and smiled up to them " 'ome?" She asked looking up to her mother.

"Sure Baby. Go get your bag." Brennan said walking over to the bags and took some as the others took the rest and they all walked past Booth out the car. Brennan thought she saw him but wasnt sure until she turned around and looked back at him. "Take Angel to the car. I'll met yous there." Brennan said as she turned and walked towards the man that hurt her more then any one has very hurt her before.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brennan asked coldly crossing her arms over her chest. She looked into his deep brown eyes and saw sadness and regret written in those eyes. How she loved his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bones." He said looking down. "Dont call me Bones." She said trying to keep her voice free of sadness. She had missd the nickname he had given her when they started working together. When someone would yell 'bones' at the dig site she would turn, hoping to see him.

Brennan tryed her best not to show how hurt she felt seeing him again. "How's Cam?" Brennan asked trying to be nice and to change the subject. "What do you mean?" Booth looked at her confused. He thought Angela would have told her he ended it with Cam when she left.

"Cam and I are over. I havent seen her since she left DC to go back to New York." Booth stated searching her eyes, trying to read her thoughts and feelings but getting no where. "Why do you care?" Booth asked his turn to be cold and heartless even if it was killing him to do so.

Brennan looked up to him alittle shocked. "Sorry I tried to be the friend I was before you told me I meant nothing to you." Tears where froming him her eyes and he saw that. He mentaly kicked himself for saying that.

"I thought you knew I left her after you left." Booth said as he tried to make his voice sound some what softer. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but please let me know my daughter." Booth said with pleading eyes.

Brennan sighed looking down that the tile floor. "Booth." She sighed looking back up to him. "I..I.." Brennan didnt know what to say. She wanted her daughter to know her father, but what would happen when he got married and had kids with his wife? Would he leave Angel hurt just like he hurt her, like her parents hurt her.

"What if you got married? I dont want her to end up hurt because you have a wife and kids. I know what its like to loss a parent. I lost both of mine. I dont want to see her cring as she watched you leave her." Brennan said fighting back tears. "Angel's a sweet girl Booth. I dont want her to have to go through anything I want though. I'm sorry." She said turning to leave. "I cant. Not yet." She said looking over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry Seeley." With that she walked out the car where her friends and daughter waited her for.

Booth watched as she walked away, again. He loved her. He wanted to tell her that. He wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her again, or Angel. Booth followed her out and to his car. He was going to find a way to talk to that little girl, and to make his Bones see he loved her, and that he had that night a year ago. He was going to do all he could.

As he watched her walk away he thought he saw a tattoo on her lower back. She had been wearing a white top that stoped right above her belly botton and low cut jeans. Something she would have near worn before. Angel had been dressed the same way. Both very tan. He liked the way she looked tan. He walked closer to her trying to see it better. When he was close enough to read it he didnt know what it meant. He wrote in down on his pad after she walked though the doors.

_"Forever vulnero" _Reading it over he only knew one of the words. "Forever." He needed to know the rest, but he guessed. Pulling out the note he kept in her pocet he read how she signed it. _"Forever hurt." _His eyes widend as he put two and two together. She had gotten the tattoo because of him. Little did he know she made more then one tattoo, and they were all for him.

* * *

what do you think? Should I keep going ? let me know


	4. Does Daddy love me?

_Byou all know I dont own bones if i did i would be with david, and booth and brennan would be together already. Angel is mine_

_As he watched her walk away he thought he saw a tattoo on her lower back. She had been wearing a white top that stoped right above her belly botton and low cut jeans. Something she would have near worn before. Angel had been dressed the same way. Both very tan. He liked the way she looked tan. He walked closer to her trying to see it better. When he was close enough to read it he didnt know what it meant. He wrote in down on his pad after she walked though the doors._

_"Forever vulnero" Reading it over he only knew one of the words. "Forever." He needed to know the rest, but he guessed. Pulling out the note he kept in her pocet he read how she signed it. "Forever hurt." His eyes widend as he put two and two together. She had gotten the tattoo because of him. Little did he know she made more then one tattoo, and they were all for him._

Brennan had gone to the lab the next day, Angel right behind her. "Mommy, h're 'hy?" Angel said looking up to her mother as they walked into the place Brennan had called home for most of her adult live. It was still the same as she remembered.

"Mommy works here." Brennan said smiling down to the little girl, who now was starting to look like her father, or at least to Brennan she was. Angela said she looked just like Brennan. Mother and daughter where in matching outfixs again. Brennan had started to where shorter clothes in the hotter weather. And thats all she had for now. She need to go to the storage and get her things as soon as she had her own place.

Booth was sitting in her office waiting for her. He knew she would be in today with Angel, and he couldnt wait to meet her. Brennan didnt know he was there until she walked into the office, where she spent many nights asleep on the couch or at the desk.

Angel skipped into the office ahead of her mother and called as soon as she seen Booth. "MOMMY!" the brown hair, blued eyed girl yelled.

Brennan ran into the office to see Booth kneeling in front of Angel, trying to get her to stop her yelling. "Come here baby." Brennan said walking over to her and kneeling as well. "He's not going to hurt you." Brennan said softly hugging her. "He's an old friend of mommy's."

Brennan said looking up to Booth. "She's right." Booth said softly. "I wanted to talk to your mommy." Booth whispered walking closer to Brennan. "I told you later, when she'd not with me."

"Its not about her. Its about your tattoo." Booth said backing up knowing he want too far. "How do you.. who told you?" Brennan said making her sure her shirt covered her lower back.

"I saw it last night as you left." Booth said as he saw hurt and confusion in her eyes. "I...I..." She couldnt find the words to describe how she felt.

"You were that hurt that you had it tattooed on your back?" Booth asked looking into her eyes. Brennan looked at Angel and told her to find Aunt Angela or Uncle Hodgins. She stood up and walked over to the couch.

"It's not my only tattoo." She said softly. "It was my first, but not my last." Brennan looked over her shoulder to Booth, who was walking over to her.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked looking shocked. He let his eye roam over her body, looking for more ink marks.

Brennan sighed and lifted the fornt of her shirt alittle and lowered her pants. She did this Booth could see a ink on the tanned skin. It was a small angel. Above it read **Angel Marie Brennan-Booth. **Booths eyes wined seeing his daughter full name, she had lied saying Angel didnt have his name, and under it was her birth date. **December twenty fifth two thousand seven. **

Brennan looked down at the tattoo and smiled. "I get it three months after she was born." She said looking up to Booth. "Thats all I'm showing you for now." Brennan said looking into his eyes fro the first time.

"She had my name and she's a Christmas baby?" Booth asked still tring to grasp it,. Brennan nodded. "Yeah." Brennan said with a nod. "I want into labor at the dig site on Christmas Eve." Brennan said as laughed alittle. Goodman told her to stop working, but she didnt want to sit in her empty room wishing she was with her friends.

Booth gave a small chuckle. "Leave to you to work on the holidays." Booth said walking closer to her. "I didnt want to sit in an empty house Booth. Working took my mind off missing everyone. Angela and Hodgins came the next day though." Booth looked down.

"Bones, could you ever forgive me for what I did?" He asked hoping she could. Brennan thought about it. "Seeley, I really wan..." She was about to answer when Angel came in cring.

"Mommy!" Tears falling from her soft brown eyes. Brennan turned at see her and ran over to her taking her in her arms. "What happen baby?" Brennan said looking up to Booth then back to Angel.

" 'Ome lady said you and my daddy no love me." Angel said wrapping her arms around her morther neck. Brennan sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy loves you with all her heart, and so does Daddy." Brennan said trying to re-asure the little girl.

"Then why me no see Daddy? He no love me." She said cring again. Brennan looked up to Booth and she could see his heartbreaking.

* * *

what do you think? Should I keep going ? let me know


	5. Tell him you love him

_Byou all know I dont own bones if i did i would be with david, and booth and brennan would be together already. Angel is mine_

* * *

_"Mommy loves you with all her heart, and so does Daddy." Brennan said trying to re-asure the little girl._

_"Then why me no see Daddy? He no love me." She said cring again. Brennan looked up to Booth and she could see his heart breaking._

Brennan sighed not knowing what to do. She didnt want to see Booth like this, or her daughter. But she didnt know how to tell her her father was standing behinde them. That he wanted and loved her more then she could ever know.

"How you know?" Angel said wipping her eyes with the back of her hand. Looking up to her mother she frowned. "You said he no love you, that why you go way." Brennan looked down at the floor then up to Angel.

"It's hard to explain Baby. But I know your father loves you more then anything in this world." Brennan said looking her daughter in the eyes. This wasnt the first time she had told her this. She said it almost every night as she put Angel to bed.

Angela was in the hall way when she saw Cam talking to Angel. Angela walked over to them as fast she could, knowing Cam would do anything to hurt the little girl and her mother. By the time Angela got to them Angel took off crying to her mothers office.

Angela stood in the door of the office, unseen by all in the room. She heard every word said by Brennan and saw the hurt in both Brennan and Booth eyes. Booth didnt see Angela until he walked over to the door. He looked from Angela to Angel and Brennan.

"I'll talk to you later." He said softly, trying not to let the hurt in his voice. Brennan looked up and watched Booth walk away. This time he was the one leaving, not her. Angela saw how much Brennan still cared for Booth as she watched her best friend hold her daughter and watch the love of her live walk away.

"Bren, you need to let her, and him." Angela said walking over to Brennan as she took Angel into her arms. "She needs to know her father, and he needs to know you still love him." Angela said trying to get her friend to ran after Booth.

Brennan nodded. "Tomorrow. I'll tell them both tomorrow." Brennan said fighting back tears. She couldnt cry now, not in front of her daughter.

"No Brennan. They need to know now." Angela said looking at Brennan. "Cam is here, most likely trying to get Booth back. And hurt you even more. You need to tell them now." Angela stood up and handed Angel back to Brennan.

"I'm calling Booth and telling him to come back. And you are telling that little girl who her father is and that you love him more then your letting on." With that said Angela walked from the room and took out her cell and called Booth.

* * *

sorry its short. I'm working on a spanish project.


	6. Ranning from a broken heart

_By now you all know I dont own bones if i did i would be with david, and booth and brennan would be together already. Angel is mine_

* * *

_"I'm calling Booth and telling him to come back. And you are telling that little girl who her father is and that you love him more then your letting on." With that said Angela walked from the room and took out her cell and called Booth._

Angela did just that. Booth was on his way back to the lab. Angela was sitting in Brennan's office, making sure she didnt ran from this. Angel had a right to know her father, and Booth had a right to know his daughter.

"I dont see way I have to do this." Brennan said pacing back and forth. "He said that night was a mistake and it meant nothing to him." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "That means he doesnt care about Angel. If he had cared at all then he would have never said sleeping with me was a mistake. " Brennan had been ranting for the past 15 minutes about this.

Angela watched her friend. "And you never wanted children, yet you have a year who was born on Christmas and you named Angel, as in a Christmas Angel." Angela said trying to get Brennan to see this the way she did.

Booth walked into the lab and right to Brennans office. He knew why Anglea called, but he didnt want this to happen here. He wanted to be somewhere else.

"Hey Bones. Happy to see me?" Booth said smiling his charm smile when he saw Brennan pacing. She glared over to him. "Not at the moment." She said as she stopped pacing.

"I should just get stright to the point so you dont have to stay if you dont want too." Brennan said with a small sigh. "Angel is yours. But you knew that." Brennan looked over to Booth then to Angela. "Happy Ange? I told him about the child he didnt want."

Brennan walked over to Angel who was laying on the couch now, fast asleep. "DIDNT WANT!?" Booth yelled looking over to Brennan. "More like I didnt know I had." Booth was mad, slowly growing to pissed. The one person he loved more then anything, but never told had had his child and didnt tell him.

"How would I have told you that I was having your child when you wouldnt even talk to me and you spent all your damn time with Cam?!" Brennan yelled, tears filling her blue eyes as she looked away from Booth.

"I wanted to, more then anything. But you were with Cam and I thought it best she didnt know I was carring your baby. I went with Dr. Goodman so that his wife and him could help me. I want into a deep dression. I didnt want to live and I didnt want the baby. I thought of killing myself until Goodman told me to come with them and they would help. They did. It took awhile, I cried myself to sleep everytime for almost three months, because of you." Brennan said, her tears spilling from her eyes.

Angela had not known this, only the Goodman's knew of Brennan's depression and had promised not to say anything to anyone.

Angela looked at Brennan in shook. "Why didnt you tell me?" She asked walking over to her best friend. "I would have helped you."

"You would have told Booth." Brennan said tring to not cry. That was the last thing she wanted, to have Seeley Booth see her cry.

"Bones..." Booth said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. If I had known any of this was going to happen I would have..."

Brennan cut him off. "Would have what? Never slept me?" She could'nt take it any more. Her heart was hurting and she didnt want anyone to see.

She turned and ran from the office, tears falling fast and hitting the floor, her dark brown hair flying out as she made her way from Booth and out of the lab.


	7. Should I or shouldnt I?

_Bones is mine I just brought it, that means Zach is coming back and B/B are together... I wish. Angel is mine_

* * *

_Angela had not known this, only the Goodman's knew of Brennan's depression and had promised not to say anything to anyone._

_Angela looked at Brennan in shook. "Why didnt you tell me?" She asked walking over to her best friend. "I would have helped you."_

_"You would have told Booth." Brennan said tring to not cry. That was the last thing she wanted, to have Seeley Booth see her cry._

_"Bones..." Booth said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. If I had known any of this was going to happen I would have..."_

_Brennan cut him off. "Would have what? Never slept me?" She could'nt take it any more. Her heart was hurting and she didnt want anyone to see._

_She turned and ran from the office, tears falling fast and hitting the floor, her dark brown hair flying out as she made her way from Booth and out of the lab._

Angel had waken to hear her mother crying. "Why ma cwying?" The sleepy year old asked her godmother.

Angela turned to look over to the small child. "Booth made mommy upset, but Mommy's going to be ok." She said with a small smile trying to keep her tears at bay for the young child.

"Booth, stay with her. I need to go find Brennan." She stated walking out of the office.

Brennan had finally started to like life. She had a little girl she loved more then anything and thankful she had lifed. When she was five months along she had found out she was having twins. But about two months later she started to miscarrie.

The doctors worked as fast she could, but they couldnt save the little boy. She had started painting the nursery by then and started baby books for both of them. She got rid of everything that reminded her of the lost child. Everything but his baby book. Angela had made both books for her for her birthday. One had Angel's full name acrossed it the other read Seeley Christopher Booth Jr.

Yes, she was going to name her son after his father. She thought it would be the right thing to do. Even thou this wouldnt have been his first son, it was hers.

But that never came to be. She had lost her son. She never got past it.

Booth looked down at the young girl on the couch in front of him. She looked just like her mother is so many ways, the only thing that was his was her smile.

"Ma otay?" Angel asked as she slide from the couch and over to the older man, who now regetted yelling at Brennan. Booth nodded.

"Your mommy is okay. She's very strong." He said kneeling down to her level. Angel nodded back.

Booth looked back to the door, hoping Angela would be walking back in with Brennan.

Out in the graden Brennan sat by the white rose bush. The same rose bush that she had told him she loved him. Where they had started to make out before ranning to the SUV and to the closest appartment, which was hers.

She had put her heart on the line, opend up, finially said out loud the feelings she had been hiding for years, just to have her heart broken and shattered in to millions of pieces for the second time in her life. Only this time there was no Seeley Booth to turn to to help fix her. Because he broke her.

Angela walked up to her slowly. "Sweetie..." She said softly sitting beside her friend. Angela didnt know how to help her.

"What do I do Ange?" Brennan asked looking over to her friend with tears in her eyes. "Do I tell her that Booth is her father or just keep going on like this?"

If only Angela knew. "Well, its up to you. Do you want to keep the pain you have for not telling him and have her grew up with out a father or tell her. So she would have a father and you could find some peace." Angela spoke in a soft whisper. "It's all up to you."

Brennan nodded. She was confused and needed time to think. She should just tell Angel and let her have the life she never had a child, with both her parents?


	8. An

I know i havent updated in while. But im kinda stuck on where to go from here. I;m going to the beach for a week, I will be taking my notebook and Ill work on my stories there. Sorry!


	9. I have another son? No, you would have

anything in _this front_ is just saying what Angel said so its easer to read then trying to fingure it out.

* * *

Brennan sat outside of the lab. It was growing dark as the witer sun set. Brennan had been waiting for booth to leave, but knew he wouldnt until they talked. But what was she going to say. "Hey, sorry I lied to you and hid our twi..daughter from you." She thought to herself as she watched Angela and Hodgins leave for the night. "Yeah right Brennan. Like that would work." She said to herself as she got up from the ground and walked towards the steps that led into the lab.

Angel watched Booth for a mintue or so before waddling over to a pile of her things on the floor. There were blocks, and books and some dolls. She picked up one of the bigger books. Booth couldnt see what it said on the front, he could only see that it was blue. "What do you there?" He asked walking over to the little girl as she waddled back to the couch. Brennan walked in to see Angel with her brothers unfinished baby book.

"No, Angel, sweetie. Get your baby book." Brennan said walking over to them as fast she could before Booth had time to read the front. Booth turned around, hearing brennan's voice and saw her take the book from her daughter. "That's not hers. Then who's is it?" He asked getting up. "e ee wotew." She said reaching for the book ._'me see brother' _

Brennan shook her head. "not right now sweetie. Tonight before bed." She said setting the book on her desk and walking over to the pile of toys and handed Angel her book. "Here." She said looking over to Booth who hadnt said a word. "Booth, you okay?" She asked looking at Angel as she opened the book.

"She said she wanted to see her brother. So either she knows about Parker or you have a son with some one else." Booth finally said looking over to the book. "What, didn he stay with Goodman, or his fahter?" He asked reaching for the book on the desk. "He's not with Goodman or his fahter. And Angel and her brother have the same father. I'm not whore." Brennan said without thinking.

"Wow. Wait? I have another son?" Booth yelled looking over to Angel then back to brennan. Brennan shook her head. "No. Just Parker. And now Angel. I miscarried my baby boy when I was about five months along." She said softly as she handed him the book. She couldnt bare to look at him as he read the wooden letters that fromed the name of her son that would never be. Brennan made sure Angel knew she would have had an older brother. But she told her that god wanted him to be one of his Angels. That's partly how Angel had gotten her name.

* * *

I know its short. But thats all I got for now. Its late here. I'll try writing more soon.


	10. It hurt both physical and mentaly

Brennan looked up to Booth for a moment. How was she going to tell him? How was he going to take it? She knew how he was going to take it. He was going to be pissed that she kept it from him. But he had called that night a mistake. So her kids were a mistake to him. Brennan looked from the man she had once thought she could love, down to the blue baby book. Written in gold wodden letters was _Christopher Seeley Booth. _

Booth read the name and looked up to Brennan. Brennan was now looking at the floor, a small tear rolling down her face. "How could you keep them, this from me?" He asked shoving the book under her face for her to see it. Brennan bit her lip grabbing her sons book. "Don't you dare." She said not bothering to hide any of her emotions. "You called that night mistake. That makes MY son and MY daughter a mistake to you." She pulled the book to her chest. "We are not married. We were not even dating. So I didn't have to tell you." She said knowing that would hit a sore spot with him.

"How dare you? You know I would want to know and try to help the best I could." Booth said hearing the hurtful words spoken by the woman he was in love with. "It was a mistake to sleep with you, that does not make the kids a mistake. Even if I said it." He spoke with his back to Angel. Brennan sighed. She didn't want to fight. She was not going to be like Rebecca. He would know his daughter and spend time with her. But she would have to be there until she could trust him again.

Booth run a hand over his face. He could tell she didn't want to fight. "Sorry." He said. "I know what I did and said after that night was wrong and I understand why you didn't tell me." He spoke looking over to her, walking closer to her. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked wanting to know what happened for her to loose one of the kids.

Brennan walked across the office to the couch. "Angel, go show Angie your book." She said sitting down. Angel nodded and run from the room with her baby book to Angela's office. "Come sit." She said looking over her shoulder to Booth.

He slowly made his way over to her and sat next to her. He could tell this was something she didnt want to talk about, or liked to talk about. But who would? It was her first child and she lost him, she could never get him back. Booth didn't know that kind of pain and he never would. He would not know what she went through because he didn't know about them. He was not there for any of the pregnancy.

"I really do not like talking about it." She spoke looking to the book in her lap. "It hurt. Alot." She said. "Both pyshical and mental." She did not look up. "I was in the dig site, working at one of the tables. Goodman and some of the others there had just brought up a mummy and some of the things it was burried with." She said her voice getting softer. That day would be forever burned into her memory. Sighing deeply she tried to keep her emotions in order.

"I had not been feeling well for days. The medical care was not the best were I was staying and the nearest hospital that was any good was about two hours out. I was in my sixth month with twins and the heat was up in to the high ninteys low hundreds." She said explaining the weather and area in which she was in. "I was taking a break. The twins, Goodmans came into the tent with their mother. She came every few hours to look in on me and make sure I was alright." She paused. In her minds eye the day was replaying. She could feel the heat on her tanned skin, the sweat rolling over her back and forehead. She never looked up to Booth and he never looked away from her.

"Brennan, what happened?" He asked. She had stopped talking. He looked at her for any sign that she was okay, that he had not pushed her into telling him of that fateful day. Brennan looked over for the first time. "I need a moment." She said bitterly, like she had when she saw in at the airport. "In my four month I had been dignosed with Placenta praevia, but that was not the cause. It was type one, not that harmful to the babies. But because of how far long I was when I miscarried, the fetus did not leave my utuers until I had Angel. They never told me how or why I lost one of my babies." She said getting up, moving around the table. "I had Angel through C-section. I saw what would have been my son."

Brennan held the book to her chest. "I flew home. Here when Angel was a few weeks old and I was well enough to fly. I buried him next to my mother. I had Angela arrange everything for me. I stayed with her. Like I did each time I came here. I wanted Angel to know her family. We saw you. But I never told her you where her father. I told her you where a friend like Ange and Hodgins." She spoke looking to Booth. "And that's all you need to know for now."

Booth looked up. There was more he did not know about. More she would not tell him. His mouth hung open a little. "You saw the dead body of our son? He has been so close to him without me knowing? **You** have been close without me knowing?" He said standing, reaching out for her. "I knew I hurt you. God I broke my promise to you. But keeping **MY **kids from me? And what has happend to you and what you went through? Tell me. I need to know." He said watching as she pulled away from him.

"There is nothing more you need to know. You know you have a daughter. You know what happened to your son. Now please. I need to get my baby girl home and ready to take her out tonight. No you can not come. And no you can not see you this week or weekend along with next." She said setting the book down. Making her way over to her desk she took out her purse, than a pill bottom and water. She took one than left the room leaving Booth there, hurt, shocked and alone.

* * *

I used . to look up things on miscarriages. I have never had one. I am only seventeen. I also used Weki for Placenta praevia. There for different types. Please look it up if you do not know what it is.


End file.
